


i'll be better

by laylalikestea



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laylalikestea/pseuds/laylalikestea
Summary: Nia sees Kara with William and gets overwhelmed with jealousy.short two shot from my tumblr.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Nia Nal, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers & William Dey, Kara Danvers/Nia Nal
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

Nia still hadn’t figured out exactly how Kara had went from despising William to him rubbing his hands down her arms.

Just over a month ago the blonde was ranting to her about how much hatred she had for him. Talking about his attitude all the way to his as she stated, ‘square shaped cheekbones.’

Well now all Kara could do was talk about how attractive and kind he was. Even his cheekbones. 

As much as Nia wanted her feelings for the blonde to be a myth, they weren’t. 

If she was being honest, she probably fell for the girl the first time she saw her.

But who wouldn’t fall for Kara?

She was perfect in every way.

She was one of the kindest people you would ever meet, she cared about her more than she cared about herself, even when she shoots her a simple wave it causes her to cross her legs.

So now here she was trying to distract herself from the way William was skimming his hands down Karas arm, and the way he looked down at her, almost claiming her.

Nia could feel blood being drawn from her hand from how hard she was clenching her fists, but she couldn’t stop.

Nia had denied her ‘crush’ for the Kryptonian for months, and now she was finishing up stage two. Her love for her. 

The brunette didn’t know what love felt like. How does anyone know what love felt like?

But if she guessed, it was the feeling when she was with Kara.

The feeling of comfort, warmth, and just love.

Nia was snapped out of her thoughts by a tap on the shoulder, snapping her back into reality.

As Nia jumped back in shock, she was met with the woman that was occupying her thoughts. 

Kara Danvers.

“Oh sorry Nia, didn’t mean to startle you.”

Nia shook her head and smiled up at the kryptonian.

“It’s all good, I was just thinking of ideas for the article.”

Kara smiled back at her and placed a hand on Nias desk. 

“You’re fine, I just wanted to ask you something.”

Nias face was now flushed for no other reason than Kara was the most attractive person she had ever seen in her life. 

“Oh- go ahead.”

“Well since Christmas is approaching, I’m having a Christmas party at my home this weekend. Lena, Kelly, Alex, John, Brainy, William, and even my friend Sam who’s flying in. And it wouldn’t be the same without you, so I was wondering if you would come.”

Nias face kinda dropped at the mention of William, but it was picked back up at her last comment. 

“Oh yea- I mean of course I’ll be there. Wouldn’t miss it for the entire multi universe.” Nia smiled awkwardly at Kara, as she felt extremely idiotic at her last comment.

“Oh yay! Well I’ll see you there.” Kara only walked a couple steps before she turned back in Nias direction.

“Kar-“ Nia was cut off by Kara leaning down and wrapping her arms around Nias body. 

“I know it’s not thanksgiving or anything, but I’m very thankful for you,” Kara mumbled from Nias shoulder. 

As Kara pulled away, she placed a soft kiss on Nias cheek, leaving Nia frozen.

“See you tomorrow.”

Nia looked down at the ground once she gained her composure, embarrassed of the effect the Kryptonite had on her. 

She raised a hand up to touch the part that Karas lips caressed. 

This action caused the memory of Karas breath on her neck, and how close the girl was to her body.

Nia blushed and looked back to her computer, clenching her legs together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (:

Nia approached the apartment, with a bottle of cheap wine tucked under her arm. 

She knew Kara didn’t really mention any sort of welcoming gift, but she felt as though it was quite rude to show up empty handed to a party she was invited to.

There was a reef on her door with dark green fake leaves, and small red decoration scattered around them on the door.

For some odd reason, this made Nia tense up even more as she brought up her hand from her side to knock on the door. 

She heard sudden movements on the other side, as she door opened revealing Kara in an adorable christmas sweater, with a snowman on the front of it.

“Nia, you’re here,” Kara spoke as she pulled Nia into a hug.

Nia just froze, almost dropping the wine before returning the hug with her free arm.

“Uh yeah, hi.”

Kara pulled away from the hug, with one of the largest smiles you could ever see.

“Oh, you brought wine. You didn’t have to do that,” Kara spoke sweetly going to place the wine down on the table.

“Oh, it’s fine I wanted to.”

Kara smiled sweetly in return.

The moment was suddenly interrupted by Kelly running over and pulling Nia into a hug. 

“Nia, you’re here finally. That one is driving me crazy,” Kelly spoke aiming her words towards Alex, who was jokingly glaring at her from across the room.

Nia just laughed at her comment, looking around inspecting the room. 

On the couch, William and John were sitting both with a beverage in hand.

Lena was now coming in her direction with Kara and a brunette she did not know the identity of.

“Nia, meet Sam. Sam meet Nia.”

The girl had a smile on her face that immediantely brought one to hers as well.

“It’s nice to meet you Nia.”

Nia smile’s back, holding our her hand.

“Nice to meet you as well.”

The next hour Nia was surprisingly enjoying.

She got to know more about Sam, and her daughter, Lena, and even Kara.

It wasn’t until Alex tells everyone to pick a partner not explaining why, that she gets a little suspicious.

Nia suspects William and Kara to pair up, but Kara plops down right beside her smiling wide.

“Okay, we’re watching a horror movie. Nia be aware, Kara hates horror movies.”

Nia looks to her right to see a slightly shaken Kara, moving herself to hide in Nias side.

Nia just gulps, looking around the room as Alex starts the movie.

She doesn’t realize her current situation until she notices William smirking after looking in her direction.

They fucking set her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (:


End file.
